After Destiny
by Aimi Kitsune
Summary: A Marik/OC fic. The girl's name is Tekala, and though Marik has many secrets to try to keep, Malik, etc. Tekala has many dark secrets of her own.. Can they manage to make it work? To be rewritten soon.
1. Default Chapter

After Destiny.. By:AimiKitsune

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that may or may not appear in this fic, or any characters except Tekala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:Yes, I'm writing another new fic.. Sorry.. It's just that I get an idea (this one either from a dream or when I barely woke up once in the middle of the night, I'm not entirely sure..) and I have to write about it. I promise though- Eventually, ONE of these fics WILL get finished! Anyway, this fic's about Marik and-  
  
Mokuba:Oh sweet Ra!! O.O She's writing a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic and Seto and/or Isis aren't the main characters?!?!? THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!  
  
Aimi:Relax, Mokuba.. They're still in it, they're just not the stars of the fic. They still have major roles.  
  
Mokuba:Whew... I was scared you'd gone crazy or something..  
  
Aimi: '' But I already have..  
  
Mokuba:Oh yeah! But that's beside the point! Anyway.. You were saying?  
  
Aimi: Oh yes. This fic is about Marik after Battle City. (I couldn't find a good place to put it in the fic, but he's wearing the outfit from Battle City in Domino(before the finals).) He's finally become strong enough to control his yami, Malik, who has actually become kind of his friend! They're even the good guys, now! (Er- as good as you could expect Malik to get...rolls eyes) He still has Bakura as his friend, and Ryou and Bakura are friends now, too. Isis and Odion are still there for him, too, of course, and he has also befriended Seto Kaiba. During the fic he meets and befriends a young girl named Tekala. And that, my dear readers, is where our story begins..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
1

Marik walked alone down the quiet streets of a more run-down part of Domino. There was something about places like this that made him feel much more at home than at the very nice house uptown that Kaiba (I'm gonna die from writing Kaiba instead of Seto this whole fic..) had been kind enough to buy for him, though he still couldn't figure out why on earth his friend would spend so much money when he had had a pretty decent apartment before. He actually wouldn't have minded living on the streets, even, but he knew Isis and Odion wouldn't have been too fond of that.  
  
'I guess places like this just remind me of home..' he mused to himself, thinking back to his underground home back in Egypt. 'Am I glad I didn't end up being a tombkeeper!' He smiled. And why wouldn't he? Now that he lived here in Domino he could do whatever he wanted. He could meet lots of people, ride his motorcycle, and he even had several friends, though he really didn't think of Yugi and the gang as his close friends.  
  
Don't forget who you have to thank for all that.. Malik reminded him, suddenly coming out of his unconscious mode.  
  
Marik just laughed lightly, and slightly mockingly. Well, I really don't see killing my father as something to thank you for.. Marik could feel his darker side's offense at this statement. Not to mention taking over my mind, hurting my sister emotionally and physically, nearly killing my brother, and stealing my body.. Malik's blood was starting to boil. But I guess I could thank you for the results of all that, because everything seems pretty okay now..  
  
Hmph! I didn't want a thank you from you anyway! Malik sulked.  
  
Marik chuckled. He loved tormenting Malik whenever he could. It was quite a sight to see the once feared and purely evil young man reduced to pouting over a few harsh words. Aw.. Is wittle Malik upset just cuz o' wittle ol' me? Me didn't mean ta hurt 'is feewings...  
  
Oh shut up!! I'm going back to my soul room!  
  
Fine! Go! I don't remember asking you to come out of your soul room! Suddenly something caught Malik's attention. Marik blinked. Hm? What is it?  
  
Look, Hikari. He directed his attention to a nearby ally. It seemed to be three or four men beating up a young girl. They were much older than her, and Marik knew there was no possible way she could defend herself. Well, he wasn't going to stand for it. He had watched Isis be beaten by their father for years and had always too little to do anything about it. But he would do something now.  
  
'Why did I ever give up my Rod?' he thought. The Egyptian quickly ran over to the group of men. "Hey! Leave her alone!" The men stopped, one of them grabbing the girl and putting his hand over her mouth, and turned to Marik.  
  
"She's ours, so we can do whatever we want to her. Besides, what're you gonna do about it, punk?" one man asked viciously.  
  
"Yeah! Wha'd'you expect to do to us?"  
  
"Well..." Marik said innocently, but with a bit of a sly tone. The girl's eyes pleaded to him. "I'm not going to do anything." The men looked confused; the girl's eyes grew wide in shock. Malik appeared in his ghost form. Marik smirked. "But he is.." Marik switched to his ghost state and Malik became whole. His psychotic stare struck fear in them.  
  
"WHA?!"  
  
"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"  
  
"G-G-GHOST!!!"  
  
Even the girl screamed before fainting.  
  
"Hello boys.." came Malik's deep voice. "Want to play?" He grinned psychoticly. Three of the men ran off screaming, leaving the one holding the girl all alone. He backed up slowly, fear in his eyes. Malik was loving it.  
  
"H-h-.. Here! Take her! Just don't hurt me!" He threw the girl to the ground and ran after the others. "Hey! Guys! Wait up!"  
  
Marik noticed his yami's disappointed look. What's the matter? You got to scare them off didn't you?  
  
I wanted to have some more fun with them, though.. he pouted. Marik rolled his eyes.  
  
Come on! Check on the girl already!  
  
"Right, right.." Malik said aloud. He knelt down. "Are you alright?" The girl, regaining consciousness looked up for a moment, fear in her eyes, then gasped and hid her face again. Malik huffed. 'Be that way, then!' he thought. Maybe you'd better handle this, Hikari.  
  
Good idea. Malik switched to unconscious mode. "Come on, now.. It's okay.."  
  
The girl looked up. She was just a little younger than Marik and had beautiful eyes the color of the sky that instantly caused Marik to blush. He noticed she had sun-kissed skin not much lighter than his own, and long straight hair a bit darker than Kaiba's. "Wh-.. Who are you?.." she asked timidly.  
  
He smiled. "My name is Marik.. Are you all right?"  
  
"I think so.." She sat up. "Why did you save me from them?" she asked.  
  
"What are you talking about? I couldn't just watch them hurt you, now, could I?" Marik stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"I don't guess so.. It's just that no one's ever really cared about me before.." She looked to the ground.  
  
"Hm? That's a shock.."  
  
She quickly looked up with big eyes. "Why's that?"  
  
"Well I uh-... It's just.." Even his dark skin couldn't hide the color in his face now. He sighed. "You seem so nice.. And you're really pretty.. I'd just expect someone like you to have someone.. You know.. I think what I'm trying to say-... I sound like an idiot right now, don't I?" He looked to the ground, amethyst eyes sad.  
  
"Not at all.." Marik looked back at her. She was actually smiling! And, damn, was she beautiful doing it! "But to be honest, I'm really all alone.. You're the first person since I was eight years old that I can ever remember sticking up for me.." He sat back down beside her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"You poor thing! Are your parents dead?"  
  
Her sad eyes looked into his. "Mm-hm.."  
  
He embraced her tightly. "It's okay.. I lost my parents too.."  
  
She nuzzled against his chest. 'He's so amazing..' she thought. 'Why can't everyone be more like him..' "Really? How did they die?"  
  
"My mother died having me.." he nearly whispered.  
  
"Ohhh... So you never got to know her, huh.." He shook his head. "Poor thing.. What about your dad?"  
  
"Uuuhhhhhhhh......" His eyes resembled a shying horse's. Great.. Now what do I say!?  
  
Why should I help you? You didn't want me talking to her, remember? Malik was still pouting.  
  
Fine then! Be that way! Marik yelled at him. "My father was killed by a psychopathic loser that is still to this day so emotionally insecure that he can't live without someone to fear him."  
  
Why you little! Emotionally insecure?!?!  
  
Well you asked for it!  
  
"Hm? 'Still to this day'? You know this person?" the girl asked. She pulled away from him to look into his eyes once more, though her hands stayed on his chest.  
  
Marik nodded. "He's mellowed out a lot though. We've actually managed to become friends. Of course he still kinda creeps me out at times.."  
  
Malik grinned. Thaaaank you..  
  
"I imagine he would.. So what's this guy's name, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Malik." he blurted out. Shit! I didn't just say that did I?  
  
Yes..  
  
"Malik?" She blinked. "Hm.. Marik and Malik... Interesting.." she mused.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah. Some coincidence, neh?" She laughed lightly. Marik sighed. 'Has even the sweetest of songbirds ever sounded so beautiful?' he thought.  
  
Whoah.. What's with the poetic crap all of a sudden?...  
  
Hey! I like poetry thank you! Malik rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah.. Really.." 'Huh?' Marik thought. 'Oh yeah! I hate it when he gets me that distracted.' "So what are you doing here anyway? This doesn't seem like the kind of place someone like you should be.."  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Che! I grew up in a hole in the ground! This is exactly the kind of place I should be! What I'm wondering is why someone like you is here?"  
  
She looked away from him. "I have no home.. This is just where I stay.."  
  
He was shocked. "No one will take you in?"  
  
She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Che! Sure they will! Lotsa people! Like Jemu.. You know, the last guy that you chased off earlier? But I'm tired of places like that! I hate that stupid place! And I hate him!" Tears streamed from her eyes. Marik held her tightly to stop her shaking.  
  
"Hey, hey.. It's okay.. Look, I don't care what's happened in the past. I'll protect you from now on.." She all but stopped shaking and bit her lip. He stroked her dark brown hair.  
  
"You mean it?" she asked, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Mm-hm..." He cuddled her.  
  
"Thank you Marik.." The two sat together like that for a few minutes, just listening to the other breathe. Marik could have stayed there forever if it weren't for a certain person.  
  
Hikari!  
  
Not now Malik.. Marik muttered.  
  
Hikari, this is kind of important..  
  
Not now!  
  
Hikari!!!  
  
What?! He flinched slightly.  
  
"Marik? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah.. Sorry.. Just-..." Why did you want me?  
  
Remember? We were supposed to go meet Odion today at four. You know how worried he gets when you go off by yourself for a long time.  
  
Ah, shit, you're right. So what time is it, mister I'm-a-human-alarm- clock?  
  
4:10  
  
Shit!  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"I was supposed to go meet my brother on the other side of town ten minutes ago. He freaks when I'm out alone for too long, since he pretty much raised me and all.." Marik answered.  
  
"Oh.. I get it. So you have to leave?" She seemed hurt.  
  
"Well.. I suppose...maybe...you could come with me? I really don't want to leave you all alone."  
  
"No.. It's okay.. I was supposed to go see my cousin later anyway. She just got a new house and I'm sure she'd let me stay with her."  
  
"Are you sure?" She nodded. "Okay." They both stood up. He could now see that she had on a dark blue mini-skirt and a halter top the color of her eyes with a dark blue heart on it, and damn it, did she look awesome in it. He hesitated a minute. "Um.. You know.. I'd really like to see you again, so uh.. Would you like to go see a movie sometime or something?" He looked off to the side.  
  
A huge smile spread across her face. "A-.. Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"Well, I guess you could put it like that.." She giggled; he blushed.  
  
"Of course I would, Marik!"  
  
"Really?" He looked back at her, now smiling as well. "So uh.. When can I see you?"  
  
"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" His grin said no. "Okay! My cousin lives at 616 Sakura St. Can you remember that?" He nodded. "Okay! Come pick me up tomorrow!"  
  
"Okay! What time?"  
  
"Huh? I dunno.. You decide!"  
  
"Is noon okay? We could go eat lunch together!"  
  
"Awesome! Thanks alot!"  
  
Um-hum! Malik cleared his throat. Some time today, Romeo!  
  
Right! Sorry! "I'd better be going.. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Mmmm-hm!" Marik started to walk off.  
  
"See ya-... Um.." He quickly turned back around. "You never told me your name.."  
  
"Hm? Duh.. Sorry. My name is Tekala." She smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Aimi:So what did you think? Was there too much mushy stuff for one chapter, or was it okay? I'm about half brain-dead on this.. I can probably write another chapter, but after that I'm gonna need some help. That's where your reviews come in, my lovely readers!   
  
Moki:Yeah! Yay for reviews! So what was Tekala talking about, anyway? What was so bad about Jemu?  
  
Aimi:sigh(musingly-) The minds of the innocent...  
  
Moki:C'mon! Tell me! What's going on!  
  
Aimi:sigh Don't pay attetion to him..  
  
Moki:Please.. Just tell me!!  
  
Aimi:Please R&R.  
  
Moki:Teeeeellllllll meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter two

After Destiny By:AimiKitsune

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that may or may not appear in this fic, or any of the characters except Tekala. (You guys can have Jemu.. He's just a stupid character I thought up as I was typing this anyway..)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moki:Tell me.  
  
Aimi:No.  
  
Moki:Tell me.  
  
Aimi:No.  
  
Moki:Tell me.  
  
Aimi:No. turns to readers. Oh! Sorry guys! Here's chapter two! Please review!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2

"Master Marik! Where were you?!" Odion exclaimed as the boy he claimed as his brother walked into the local McDonald's. He wore a black T-shirt and baggy black jeans.(I'm liking this mental image..)  
  
"I'll tell you in just a minute," Marik said as he walked up to the counter. "Hey, buddy, gimme a Big Mac."  
  
The teenage boy went a got a wrapped sandwich off of a stack of food under a heat lamp. He seemed to be hiding his face. You're actually going to eat that? Malik asked, disgusted.  
  
Yes.. Of course. Why else would I be ordering it?  
  
"Here ya go, sir. That'll be $1.03," the boy said, handing Marik his burger. Marik grinned.  
  
I can understand eating it if you have to, but paying for it?! You're crazy!!  
  
"Here you go, Jounochi.." Marik said, giving him the money.  
  
"Aw... I was hopin' ya wouldn't notice.. Could ya kinda do me a favor and not tell da guys about this?" Jounochi pleaded. (Jounochi working at a McDonald's.. I'm liking this mental image too..)  
  
"Nah, I won't tell the guys.." Marik was trying to keep from laughing.  
  
Jou's eye slightly twitched. "It's not funny! And 'the guys' includes my sister, right?"  
  
Marik raised an eyebrow. "Dude, we broke up two months ago.. She's been going out with Duke for at least a few weeks now.."  
  
(!!!)"Wha?!? I remember da break up now, but why didn't I know about Devlin?!"  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Duh. Sisters never tell their overprotective brothers who their going out with. That's why I haven't killed at least a few guys since I've lived in Domino for even possibly hurting Isis.."  
  
Jounochi sighed. "Yeah.. Guess you're right.. Wait! Wha'd'ya mean since you lived in Domino? What about Egypt?"  
  
"Here's my money.. I have to go talk to Odion, now," Marik said, messing with his head, big time.  
  
"You mean- You actually killed people-... Just for being around-... But you wouldn't do that now, right? I mean, that was when Malik was in control, right? Right? Marik?!"  
  
Well.. Now that we've given the idiot something to think about.. Malik laughed.  
  
Marik just grinned. "Hey Odion!" he said as he sat down. He began to unwrap his sandwich. (Mmm... Big Mac..... ) "Sorry I was late."  
  
"It's perfectly all right, Master Marik.. I was just beginning to worry is all.."  
  
Marik sighed. "How many times have I told you, I'm not your master anymore. I'm just your loving little brother.."  
  
Odion smiled. "Right... I suppose I'm still just used to the old days. So where were you, anyway?"  
  
Marik sighed dreamily. "Meeting the most beautiful girl in the world..."  
  
Odion rolled his eyes slightly. "Oh really..." He sighed. This sounded an awful lot like the conversation they'd had when he'd met a few other girls before. "Isn't that what you said about Serenity?"  
  
Marik gave a sheepish grin. "Yeah.. I guess.."  
  
"And what about that little flame with Anzu?"  
  
Marik laughed lightly. "Oh yeah.." He rolled his eyes thinking about it. "THAT didn't last a week!"  
  
"Or what about that one friend of Isis's-now what was her name?"  
  
Marik rolled his eyes causticly. "I get your point, Odion.. But I'm serious this time.."  
  
Odion just nodded slightly. "Mmm-hm.."  
  
Flashback--  
  
"I know she's Jou's sister, but she's just so amazing!"  
  
"Isn't that what you thought about Anzu? And what about-"  
  
"I know.. I know.. But I'm serious this time!"  
  
--End Flashback  
  
Marik was getting frustrated. "Oh.. Will you just shut up, already! She really is special. I don't know. She's just different. She looks like she might even be Arabic."  
  
Odion looked up. "Oh really?" Now this was starting to get interesting. "What does she look like?"  
  
"Well.. Her skin's a bit lighter than mine, and she has dark brown hair. And she has the most amazing and innocent-looking sky blue eyes." Marik gave a deep sigh.  
  
Well someone's got a vewy sewious wittle crush, now don't dey..Malik taunted. Marik growled at him. Malik started making kissy faces.  
  
Will you just shut up and leave me alone!  
  
What are you going to do about, wittle Mawik.. His voice went back to normal I dwell permanantly in your mind, never in an Item. And you couldn't try to seal my spirit in one because you gave the Sennen Rod to Kaiba! So I don't see any way you can stop me!  
  
Marik was about to protest when an idea hit him. His eyes lit up at the thought. You permanantly dwell within my mind, huh? So it's still my body, right?  
  
Uh.. Malik began to sweat. Marik could come up with things too evil even for him at times.  
  
So even if your senses and your mind are conscious, I should still be able to control my body at least a little, right?  
  
Yes.. I suppose.. He was very confused. Then it hit him. Wait! You wouldn't dare! Marik grinned evilly. You evil bastard!  
  
Thank you. He smiled before yami-switching. Malik now sat at the table.  
  
"I noticed you two talking," Odion stated. He had learned to recognize the look in one's eyes when he was conversing with his other half. "Why did he change?"  
  
Malik, being controlled by Marik, looked down at the burger sitting in front of him. "Oh Ra no! There is no way! You can't make me!"  
  
"Are you all right, Master Malik?" Malik picked up the Big Mac. He turned his head as much as he could and cringed as it moved slowly toward his mouth.  
  
"You sick, evil bastard! I'm not going to eat it! It's been sitting there for hours! Possibly even days! That's just disgusting!" People were beginning to stare, but Malik didn't notice. His mouth opened involuntarily and he took a bite. His eyes became large and he slightly choked, but after a moment, Marik actually got him to swallow. Malik gasped for air. "Okay! Okay! I'll never make fun of you again! Don't make me eat any more!!"  
  
Marik grinned evilly once more. That's what I thought. He switched back to conscious mode.  
  
"What was that about?" Odion asked, bewildered. "I've never seen him so scared in my life!"  
  
"Yamis and fast food do not mix," Marik stated, laughing. Everyone that had been staring at them before now looked as though they'd seen a ghost. Marik looked around. "Um.. I think we'd better leave."  
  
"Good idea.." Odion said. Marik grabbed his lunch and the two walked outside.  
  
"Anyway.. Do you think you could give me some advice Odion?" Marik asked as they walked down the street.  
  
"Mm? Advice about what?"  
  
"The girl I was telling you about!"  
  
"Now you know I'm no good with women. Why don't you go ask for someone else's advice? I have to go to the museum to meet Isis anyway."  
  
Marik took another bite of his sandwich. "Yeah.. Okay. See ya, Odion." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed his best friends number.  
  
"Bakura residence. Ryou speaking."  
  
"Hey Ryou. You and Bakura wanna come hang out for a while? I need to talk to you guys," Marik said.  
  
"Hm? Sure. I'd love to. My house is getting pretty boring, anyway. Just let me ask him." There was a long pause, and Marik could almost swear he could hear them arguing even in their mind. Finally Ryou spoke. "He says he'd be glad to come." Another small pause. "Yes you'd be glad to come!" he yelled at his yami. "I need to find something to where now.. Ooh! I just found the outfit I wore during Battle City! But anyway.. Where do you want to meet?"  
  
Marik blinked. 'It's almost four-thirty and he's not dressed yet? How late does this kid sleep?!' "Um.. I'm not too far away from the Game Shop. Wanna meet there?"  
  
"All right then! The Game Shop it is! See you in a minute."  
  
"Okay. I'll call Kaiba, too."  
  
"Okay. Goodbye."  
  
"See ya." Click "Okay.. Now let's see here.." He dialed the other number. 'Man I hate trying to call him during business hours..' he thought.  
  
"Kaiba Corp. Jannelle speaking."  
  
Isn't it strange that Ryou answers his phone the same way a secretary does? Malik asked mockingly.  
  
Chyeah! Maybe he's got a future, there! Marik laughed to himself. "Yes, ma'am. I need to speak with Mister Kaiba, please."  
  
Whoah. I didn't know you could be polite.  
  
It's a business call! She'll hang up if I'm rude!  
  
"One moment please.." There was a long pause.  
  
'Damn.. Don't these people know what cell phone rates are at this hour?' Marik thought.  
  
"I'm sorry, but Mister Kaiba is on a very important call and cannot be interupted."  
  
"Just tell him it's Marik Ishtar," Marik sighed.  
  
"One moment.." Another long pause.  
  
'Shimatta! My phone bill is gonna be through the freakin' roof!'  
  
"Marik!" came Kaiba's voice at last.  
  
"Finally! You know, you really need a new secretary," Marik said sarcasticly.  
  
"She IS my new secretary. She's only worked here maybe two days now.."  
  
"Oh.." Marik felt kinda bad for making fun of her, now. "Sorry.."  
  
"It's fine. Anyway, I really need to get back to my other call, so what did you want?"  
  
"Right! Sorry. Bakura and I are meeting up at the Game Shop to just hang out for a while. And I also need some love advice. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come whenever you got a chance?"  
  
"Mm? Love advice? Now how could I help with that?" Marik snorted. Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Fine.. I'll call you whenever I leave and find out where you're at."  
  
"Okay. See ya whenever then."  
  
"Bye." Click (I love doing that! .)  
  
"Mm-kay. Now to head to the Game Shop," Marik said to himself.

----------

Odion arrived at the museum some time later. He immediately headed toward the Ancient Egypt exhibit. He was almost there when he heard Isis giggle. 'Now I wonder...' He snuck up and looked around the corner to see her on the phone.  
  
".... Now of course I do.. ......... Aw.. You are almost too kind to me, you know? ...... I know, I know. ......... Go meet whom? Does he always have to ruin our plans?........I know.. Of course, you could not possibly tell him of us. ..... Could we do it tomorrow evening, then? ........... Sounds great. See you then. ........ I love you, too. Bye."  
  
Odion walked around the corner as Isis hung up. "Business call?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Yes..." She shrugged. "My personal business, but still a business call."  
  
"So who is he?" he asked.  
  
"Now Odion.. You know that I have always thought of you as my brother, and no woman in her right mind would tell her brother whom she was dating, now would she?" she said. "Besides, if you were to let something slip in front of Marik..."  
  
Odion patted her head. "Yes, yes, I know.. You know I would never tell anyone, but I respect your wishes, sister.."  
  
"I thank you, Odion.. And Seto thanks you, too.."

----------

"So now, what did you need to talk to us about?" Ryou asked. He and Marik now sat inside the Game Shop and the two had just started a duel. "Oh! Good move.." He drew a card and looked at his hand.  
  
"Thanks. Hey, do either of you know anything about girls? Previous relationships I've had never end well, so.. Hey! I didn't know you had that card!" he yelled as Bakura laid down Change of Heart.  
  
"Of course. It's my favorite. And now I bet you're wishing you had a different monster on the field, because I get to take over the Red Eyes you just summoned. And because you don't have any other monsters on the field..." he trailed off.  
  
"Shit! I lose 2400 Life Points!"  
  
"Actually.. I recently got a Dragon Nails card, too. And look what I just drew."  
  
"Shit! 2700 Life Points!"  
  
"Ha! Exactly! Your turn. And you get your Red Eyes back. Anyway.. Romance advice, eh?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Yeah.. I met a girl yesterday. I have a date with her tomorrow, but I have no idea what to do or say or anything.. Ooh! Red Eyes is mine again? Too bad all you have is that pathetic Magician to protect you."  
  
Ryou yami-switched to Bakura. "Too bad I have three face down cards, any one of which could be a trap!" Ryou took back control. "Now why'd you tell him that! I wanted him to attack! Oh! You don't need to say anything special. Just tell her whatever you're thinking. Some guys try to think up a bunch of poetry crap and stuff, but I think you're poetic enough as it is.."  
  
"Yeah.. Not many people know that about me, but I'm probably almost too sensitive at times, neh? You don't think she'll think I'm annoying do you?" He realized something. "And did you just curse?!"  
  
"Yes.. What's the big deal? You do."  
  
"Yeah! But you're you! Bakura maybe, but innocent little Ryou?" Ryou just glared slightly. He looked at their playing field. "So you want me to attack, huh?" Ryou covered his mouth with an 'oops!'. "Then I'll switch Red Eyes to defense mode, then I'll play Mystical Elf, also in defense mode."  
  
He smirked. "Your so easy to bluff! I sacrifice this weakling Mage to summon Dark Magician!"  
  
"Where did you get a Dark Magician?!?!"  
  
"You gave it to me, remember mister Rare Hunter?" Marik growled, cursing himself in his mind. "Anyway, I'll play Kuriboh in attack mode, and one card face-down in defense mode. I'll also use one of my face-down cards- Tremendous Fire! I lose 500 Life Points, but you lose 1000! I'll also play this Magic card now. It gives my Magician 300 extra attack points!" He smiled evilly, and Marik couldn't really tell if Ryou or Bakura was in control. "But I think I'll end my turn, now.. And no, I doubt she'll find you annoying at all. Unless you start talking about the Rare Hunters or Duel Monsters or something like that a whole lot.."  
  
"Yeah.. Guess you're right.. Hm.. If I had to guess, I'd say your last card is a trap, because you played Kuriboh in attack mode, and I know you far too well to attack any face-down monster. Of course maybe you want me to believe that and it's not really true.. Then again if it wasn't a trap, you would've attacked me on my last turn. And- You do know that Dragon Nails isn't in effect anymore, right?"  
  
"Oh no! I forgot about that! I could've just beat you!"  
  
"But you didn't. Now.. Hm.." He drew a card. A huge grin appeared on his face; Ryou started to look nervous. "Of course, with this card it doesn't really matter what you have on the field.. I play Spear Dragon in attack mode! Now I'll sacrifice all three monsters..." he trailed off, a psychotic smile on his face.  
  
"Oh, no.. You couldn't possibly-!..."  
  
"To summon The Winged Dragon of Ra!!!"  
  
Ryou gulped. "We're done for.."  
  
"And his power this time reaches 4300/4000! And by using Instant Attack-"  
  
Ryou laid his hand on his deck. "I concede the duel," he said smiling.  
  
"What!? You can't concede when I'm about to beat you!"  
  
"Sure I can," he said innocently. "I just did, didn't I?"  
  
Marik began to twitch. "Why you little..."  
  
"My Man-Eater bug would've stopped you anyway.."  
  
"Yeah! But you would've been out of Life Points from the other monsters by the time it did!"  
  
"You don't know that.." He changed the subject. "So, you wanted to talk about that girl, right?"  
  
Marik calmed himself down and began to put his cards back in his deck. "Yeah.. Whatever.." cough"Cheater!"cough "So you got any ideas?"  
  
"I am not a cheater!! Anyway, just wherever you both decide to... go?" Marik gave him a questioning look. Ryou was staring behind him at someone who had just walked up and was signaling for him not to say anything.  
  
"What's up with you?" Marik asked.  
  
"Oh!" He looked away. "It's nothing really.. Just Bakura.. You know.. He's always saying something strange."  
  
Now that's not nice!  
  
Since when did you care about nice? Just play along, okay?  
  
"If you say so.." Marik rolled his eyes. Suddenly everything went dark as someone put their hands in front of his eyes.  
  
"Guess who!" Marik pulled away angrily and turned around ready to hurt someone.  
  
"Never ever sneak up on- Tekala?!?!" The young girl just smiled at him.  
  
"Hiya. Remember me?"  
  
He stood up and faced her. "Well, duh! We only met an hour ago.."  
  
"So this is the girl you haven't shut up about since I got here?" Bakura asked.  
  
Marik blushed. "Hey!" He could talk to Bakura about the same way he could to Malik(he did that during Bakura's duel with Yugi in the anime, remember?)so he yelled, Hey moron! What are you doing?! You can't yami- switch with her around!  
  
Tekala blushed too. "He hasn't?"  
  
"No." Bakura rolled his eyes. "All he's blabbered about for twenty minutes is how he's so happy about his date tomorrow and what should he do and what should he say and a load of crap like that.."  
  
Will you answer me!? What the hell do you think you're doing!?  
  
Watch. was Bakura's only answer.  
  
Her complection couldn't hide her blushing now. "You're serious? That's so sweet! Aw.." She huggled Marik. He blushed again and smiled awkwardly.  
  
Thank you.. .   
  
"You're welcome.." Bakura said aloud.  
  
Tekala giggled. She pulled away from him leaving her arms around his neck and looked down at the table that had been their playing field. "So you like duel monsters, eh?"  
  
He put his hands around her waist. "Uh.. Yeah! Do you?"  
  
"I love it! My favorite card is Soul of Purity and Light.."  
  
"Like you.." Marik mused.  
  
She looked to the ground. "More like 'soul of tainted darkness'..."  
  
Marik blinked. "Hey.. That's not true.. I'M the freakin' dark one. Just ask Ryou." He used Ryou's name because Ryou had been dumb enough to talk about Bakura in the third person before.  
  
Bakura realized why he'd called him that and went along with it. "Wanna hear about the time he nearly destroyed the world?" She giggled.  
  
"Ryou! I thought you were the one who told me NOT to tell her about that!!" Marik snapped.  
  
"Oopsie.." Bakura said grinning. "It must've slipped my mind.."  
  
Tekala's eyes grew wide. "Wait a minute.. You were serious?.."  
  
"Well, it was actually more Malik's fault than his-"  
  
"Of course not!" Marik interupted. "Destroy the world.. Now how could a scrawny little teenage kid like me do something like that.."  
  
"Um... Okay... You're really starting to freak me out now. But you know, as freaky as this is, lying to me isn't cool at all..." Tears began to form in her eyes.  
  
"Hey.. Hey.. I'm sorry.. It's just-... You wouldn't understand.. No girl's ever stayed with me once she met Malik and found out about the little 'new pharaoh' incident.."  
  
"New pharaoh? Huh?"  
  
"Now that's not true, Marik.. Isis has never ever left you.." Bakura stated.  
  
"Isis?" Tekala asked.  
  
Marik glared at his friend. "My sister.." he said drily. "She's the only woman on the planet who hasn't been too freaked out by Malik to stay.."  
  
"Wasn't Malik the guy who killed your father?" He nodded. "Well, you're going to have to put up with a lot of wierd stuff if you want to stay with me, so I suppose I could put up with this Malik guy to stay with you..." She smiled slightly.  
  
He looked down into her eyes. He could see much pain in her eyes, pain from what, he couldn't tell. But he could also see an innocence almost forgotten among the human race. "You really mean that?" She nodded. "And what- might I ask- do I have to put up with, hm?"  
  
Her smile disappeared. "Well... For starters, Jemu if he finds out I'm still with you.." She began to cry.  
  
"What is that guy's problem, anyway?" Marik asked.  
  
She looked up, and unbelieving look on her face. "You still don't get it, do you?"  
  
Bakura put his hand to his mouth in thought. "Oh..." he said to himself. "Poor girl.."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Marik asked irritably. "Look! I don't care about whatever has happened in your past, okay?! I care about you! You hear me?"  
  
Tekala gasped. "Marik?"  
  
Marik pulled completely away from her and looked to the ground, tears coming to his eyes as well. "I'm sorry... I must be acting like the biggest jerk in the world..."  
  
She shook her head and smiled. "Huh-uh.. I think you're the most amazing guy I've ever met.." She tilted his chin up a little so she could see his eyes. "And ya know what? I don't care what you did in the past either.. Let's just forget this whole conversation and start over as completely different people."  
  
Marik smiled. "Okay. I can still keep my friends and family, right?" he asked, teasing her.  
  
She laughed. "Of course you can.. As long as I can keep my family, too!"  
  
He ruffled her hair. "Of course!" He smiled. "But I notice you didn't mention friends.."  
  
"I don't have any.." He just smiled.  
  
"I figured that.. Ya know, if we hang around here long enough, Yugi, Jou, and Anzu and the gang are bound to show up sooner or later. They're nice to everybody. But Jou's an idiot, Yugi and Anzu get on my nerves, and Yami just scares me, so ya wanna come meet my big sister? My big brother went to see her earlier. He might still be there too."  
  
Her eyes became bright. "Okay! I'd absolutely love to!"  
  
"But I'll only take you on one condition.." Marik added.  
  
"Hm? What's that?"  
  
"I wouldn't push my luck with her, Marik. What's the condition?"  
  
"She still has to go on that date with me tomorrow, too!" He grinned stupidly.  
  
She giggled. "Aaawwwwww...." She stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. His eyes opened wide as his face turned about the color of a tomato, his grin becoming a very awkward and slightly nervous smile. "It's a date!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimi:Aw.. They're just so cute together..  
  
Moki:This fic's too mushy and girly!  
  
Aimi:Hey! Not all of it is romance stuff!  
  
Moki:Name a part that's not!  
  
Aimi:-.- Big. ... Mac. ... Any other questions?  
  
Moki:.Oh yeah! I did love that part! Poor Malik..  
  
Aimi:Yes.. Poor, poor Malik...  
  
Moki:Please R&R!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
